


My Everything

by beckysue_bonner



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: 1st chapter is sort of a drabble. April and Ethan havebroken up, after April's doubts concerning Emily,his flighty, pill-addicted younger Sister.





	1. APRIL AND ETHAN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [DanceOfTheDamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceOfTheDamned/gifts), [Raefever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raefever/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Supreme_doritos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_doritos/gifts), [blueeyestx12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyestx12/gifts), [RhekkerWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhekkerWriter/gifts), [moot14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moot14/gifts), [SirWazza28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirWazza28/gifts), [DC_bookfanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_bookfanatic/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts).

> M RATING FOR ADULT LANGUAGE

"HE'S CODING! PUSH ATOMODATE!"

"Atomodate's in!"

"BP's falling..."

"GET SOME EPI IN...1 MG!"

"STILL IN B-FIB!"

"PADDLES!"

Once the crisis is averted, April and Ethan have some moments to themselves:

"I don't have a choice except to love you. Do you understand? I have no choice."

"April...what's going on?"

'I'm trying to say that you're my everything. And I fucked it up...I fucked it all up."

"You weren't alone in that. I wasn't very understanding about your doubts. Emily's my SISTER,  
and should have HEARD YOU...I did, but I didn't."

"And now it's too late", April's voice is sad, forlorn. "You're with Vicky now."

"It's NOT", Ethan insists. "It doesn't have to be."

She touches his face gently, lovingly. Then walks away.


	2. I MADE A MISTAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Mills feels lied to and decieved. Gabriela Dawson  
knowingly led him to believe that he was the only Man in her life;  
the reality being she was just waiting for Matthew Casey to be 'free', clearing  
the way for her. Now She and Casey are 'over' and she's 'back', seeking to reconcile  
with Mills. He's not exactly willing.

Though Peter Mills has asked that his locker be re-located, that request is  
still pending; therefore, his locker remains in close proximity to that of Gaby  
Dawson. He'd asked the question, and gotten an answer he'd not exactly expected,  
yet was less than surprised at: 'Do you still have feelings for Casey?' 'YES'...now that THAT  
relationship had fallen through, Dawson is back, pleading mea culpa. She'd hurt him, and  
as empathetic person as he is, that hurt is till RAW.

"Hey." As things haven't changed at all.

He makes his answer as crytic as possible. "Hey."

Minutes of uncomfortable silence go by. "Is this how it's going to be, Mills: one word answers between  
us?

"Easy fix on that front: DON'T TALK TO ME-no more cryptic responses."

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it," she mutters, her voice full of despair.

He says coldy: "More WORDS? How're these-You're a LIAR, and a DECEIVER, and now that shit fell through with  
Casey you're going to the bench...the problem is, there IS NO BENCH...my preference is to have as little  
to do with you as possible, and that includes 'hi, how are you.' How's that for non-crytic?"

"Good job. You wanted to hurt me, and you did...good for you. I'll leave you alone from now on." She closes her locker  
with a bang.

"I'd ask for your WORD on that, if I didn't know your credibility is for SHIT."

Dawson shakes her head sadly, fighting back the urge to cry. "Mills"...then she hurries away, nearly stumbling in her  
haste to get away.


	3. LET'S TRY TO DO BETTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both want the same things...the question is: how to GET THERE?

Glancing at his silenced cell phone, Ethan Choi sees yet another missed call from Vicky Glass.  
He doesn't any point in putting off contacting her, and she obviously intends to keep calling  
until he responds...

"Hi Vic. Sorry about the missed calls-ER was packed today."

"Don't explain, Babe...you know how it is over here at the VA (Veterans Administration)-I have a daily  
case-load of 35 Vets. I'm just happy that you did finally respond."

Ethan asks, "Have you eaten? I haven't."

"I'm game to go and have a meal, if you're not too tired."

"Ruths Criss Steakhouse at 1015?"

"I'll see you there."

On the way out, he encounters April. She smiles at him, but it's a sad, wistful sort of smile.

"Ethan"

"Hey, April. Heading out?"

"I'm beyond beat. I'm SO tempted to just crash here, but I'm just waiting for UBER. You?"

"Late dinner. Then home and dry."

You'd better get going then. Hi to Vicky."

"Right. Goodnight."


End file.
